


Reaching for the Skies

by moonphase9



Series: Friends Forever [1]
Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tree climbing builds confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Skies

A.N.- Short and sweet.

"Come on Snot-Face!"

Lizzy flew out of her back door in the kitchen and out into the garden. The sun was shining brightly and the whole world was smiling on her. Outside Fred was running in excitable circles.

She stopped beside him and laughed. "We're going up into the skies today!" he said cheerfully.

"Wow! Really? But how? Do you have a flying machine?"

"Hmmm," Fred thought deeply before, "nooo…no I don't. BUT! I do have something that will be awesome and will help us out in our brave endeavour!"

"What?" Lizzy was leaping up and down now, extremely eager.

Fred knelt down beside her and then pointed to a large tree at the back of the garden.

"We're going to climb it?"

"That's right," Fred nodded and big smile on his face, "it's going to take us," his blue eyes became very big, "to the skiiiess!"

Lizzy jumped and yelped in anticipation.

They ran over to the tree. Fred began to climb first. Because he was in an adult body, it was pretty easy for him to get up. Then he would lean down and help her get up to the branches as well. Lizzy was always amazed to watch Fred in trees. He was like a monkey; he could get up and down them really easily, would even swing upside on branches by his knees.

"You're good at climbing Fred," she announced, slightly out of breath whilst he just continued to clamber up, not remotely tired. He looked back and smiled at her. Behind him was the backdrop of green leaves with sunlight drifting through them. Between the leaves was a pure, sapphire blue sky. All these colours highlighted Fred, the sunlight in his hair and the brightness of his eyes making him appear very magical and almost luminous.

"I grew up in trees," he said, "spent my whole life in them. I know trees better than anyone!"

They continued to clamber up until finally Fred's messy head popped up at the very pinnacle of the treetop.

"Wow!" he shouted, "Lizzy hurry up and see!"

He dipped into the tree leaves again, grabbing his favourite friend and lifting her up onto his shoulders so that she could see out of the tree. At seeing at how high they were she squealed and grabbed his head.

Fred laughed, "don't be scared, I have you."

With that statement, confidence rose up inside of little Lizzy. Lifting her arms off is head she reached up to the clouds and roared out loud in happiness and laughter.


End file.
